


With You Always Daniel

by RosaMacchio



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Daniel LaRusso Pov, Daniel LaRusso Sad, Daniel LaRusso Whump, Daniel LaRusso insecure, Daniel LaRusso needs a hug, Divorced Daniel, Eating Disorders, Fluff and Angst, Johnny Lawrence protector, Johnny Lawrence worried, Johnny really cares about Daniel, M/M, Not Beta Read, OCC - Freeform, Self-Blame, lawrusso
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMacchio/pseuds/RosaMacchio
Summary: A quiet day in the life of Daniel LaRusso will be forever changed by John Kreese's visit to his Dojo as always terrible summary sorry
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, Robby Keene & Daniel LaRusso
Comments: 19
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> clarification 1 these characters are not mine only the plot of the story.
> 
> Clarification 2 I regret the occ of the characters and the spelling and grammar as I said. This suddenly occurred to me, this fic. Hope you like.
> 
> clarification 3 I regret the occ of the characters and the spelling and grammar I do not have beta sorry for that
> 
> Clarification 4: my way of writing is with a script I am very sorry if there are people with any problem reading my fics, I have always written them like that for years so if anyone has problems with reading it like that I understand perfectly well that they do not read it for the good of you and I'm sorry if I misspelled this

It was another quiet day here meditating in my dojo, since I divorced Amanda my whole life it was a completely chaos, for example my children were very hurt after the divorce so much and they hardly visit me and that hurt a lot that I was not living with My children and the reason why I was estranged from my children were karate for two reasons and because of Johnny Lawrence.

If Johnny, that teenager who made my life out of squares is now the most important person in my life and the reason that I separated from my ex-wife, was when I saw him again after thirty four years, he brought out these feelings that I had hidden About him obviously Johnny does not know my infatuation with him I always hid them very well in front of his presence since we were teenagers.

I knew that I would never reciprocate my feelings after all we hated each other, since adolescence we were making our lives impossible and only for a girl, but the truth I was with Ali was because I wanted Johnny to feel jealous of me for being with his ex-girlfriend I know a little immature on my part, the only thing I wanted was his love for me but our enmity was very enormous that my feelings were also in the 80s and surely if Johnny had found out he would have given me a great beating.

I sigh sadly when I remember my days as a teenager and how Johnny annoyed me, even so I hope one day to tell him my feelings even if it means that he hates me more than he already was, I could never hate him even though his words to me hurt so much or because he was training his son instead of him training Robby that day I saw angry eyes towards me and I felt there in those moments that my all hopes with Johnny would be in vain he would not feel the same for me, so I resigned and I went back to my work hiding these feelings in my heart again but I knew very well that it would not be easy to forget it.

Especially when Amanda and my children noticed my infatuation with him and that is why Sam and Anthony became estranged when they learned that their father was bisexuality and another part of my heart broke to know that perhaps my children hate me because of my sexual orientation.

I feel tears fall in my eyes and I quickly wipe them away I hate being weak and not handling my emotions well and Mr. Miyagi knew it too that he reprimanded me saying that it was okay that sometimes I let out my emotions and that I was not weak at all but still I would always be so that's why no one loves me, neither my ex, nor my children, nor especially Johnny who has no idea how I feel and every time we look at each other even though he looked at me with enormous hatred in his blue eyes that he wanted me to I would swallow a black hole and never get out of there.

When I finish meditating I get up and go to prepare a sandwich to eat while I wait for Robby to come for his training, it is incredible how much Robby has improved in karate and when I saved him from those bullies I knew he had enormous potential I just hope that Johnny saw how his son has improved, even though he is against me teaching him but Robby impressed me enough in defending myself and that he had the right with whom he wanted to train we both looked at him surprised by his words although then I saw pain in his eyes Johnny who made my heart break I didn't want to see him sad but that was Robby's decision and it had to be respected.

When I finished preparing it I began to eat it hard, these last days I was not so hungry perhaps because of everything that has happened since my divorce five months ago my whole life changed, my children distanced from me, I was left without a job where I worked with Amanda , and now I was teaching karate only with Robby since the other parents had enrolled their children to Cobra Kai the only thing that was missing so that my life could not get worse, all those problems made me not sleep and eat well, I hardly did not sleep and If I did it, it was only two hours a day and it showed because then Robby looked at me with a lot of concern on his face and asked me if I was okay, all I did was put a fake smile on him saying that everything was fine, although of course It wasn't, if not quite the opposite, but I didn't want to worry Robby more about my problems with his parents enough for him to have mine too.

When I finish eating the Sandwich I start to hear footsteps in the entrance it must be Robby if not who else, he left the plate in the dishwasher and I go outside to receive Robby with a smile on my face only for him to disappear to see what it was Kreese looking at me with a maniacal look on his face.

“Oh ... hi LaRusso how long no see” he commented with that mocking smile approaching me I immediately put my combat position.

“What are you doing here? Kreese you did not have enough in 85 when I gave Mike Barnes what he deserved” I commented furiously to see that he was in the Dojo of my late master and that he had a huge smile on his face.

“To tell the truth no, what I want is revenge for all the damage you caused” he commented and immediately we began to fight, he was dodging his blows and he mine with a smile on his face “what happens LaRusso that is the only thing you can do” He was provoking me and I was succeeding to see how he suddenly made me attack him with anger and he dodged all my movements that suddenly I felt his punch in my stomach that made me recoil and see a predatory look on his face before attacking me again this Once I could not dodge all his blows since the blow he hit me in the stomach made me lose concentration completely and I received blows to my face and chest until in one of those I feel that his foot hits me on my injured knee and makes I fell to the ground with a cry of agony on my face and I saw Kreese laughing “what happens your knee still hurts how weak you are” he commented, bending down and grabbing my bad leg and I look at him with fear in my eyes to see what what he was about to do would render him incapacitated for months.

“Please, Kreese, don't do it” I begged with a weak voice like I was that child who came from New Jersey all scared to arrive in a new country.

“That's because of all the damage you caused LaRusso, so you don't know what happens to do that Dojo that now belongs to Lawrence grows so now you'll see what it feels like and what better way than to break your leg and not teach karate for a good time” and with those cruel words he squeezed his hands to my leg and bent it to the side until breaking it I scream when I hear the bone break in my leg and I hear how he laughs throwing my shattered leg to the ground making me moans more in pain “now we are at the hands Mr. LaRusso a pleasure to see you again” he commented, kicking my leg and then laughing and when he disappeared from my sight I start to cry in pain and look at my leg.

When I see it, I feel that more tears fell on my face, it was well bent with angles that were not normal for a leg, it hurt a lot and for sure it was more than a single fracture in the bone and it may have broken more, the pain was insurmountable I kept screaming and I knew that I would soon lose consciousness at any moment, I take my phone in my pocket and Marco the only person I think of.

“Well… this is Johnny” I hear Johnny's voice on the phone.

“Johnny… I'm… Daniel,” he commented in a voice that almost sounds broken.

“LaRusso, what do you want? You don't have enough for taking hours with my son to annoy me more, you don't know how despicable you are, now tell me what you want LaRusso, so talk at once what you have to say” he replied angrily and those words hurt me a lot more Than my shattered leg

“Sorry Johnny I will not call you again, just please can you do me the favor of calling an ambulance to my dojo” I commented already in agony and now I hear Johnny's worried voice.

“LaRusso, what the hell do you want an ambulance for?” he commented shouting but then I no longer hear him the pain is unbearable and before losing consciousness he was listening to his anguished words, before falling into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not know how long I was unconscious until I feel a hand on my forehead and that makes me open my eyes and the first thing I see are beautiful blue eyes looking at me with concern in them and I look all stunned as I was in my room with My leg raised in a cast and I sigh defeated to know that that bastard broke it and I turn my gaze to Johnny and Robby looking at me with concern on their faces.

“Well, you already woke up LaRusso, tremendous scare that you gave me and Robby”Johnny said, looking at me seriously I was just confused.

“What happened because I'm not in the hospital?” I commented to see what was in my room instead of a hospital.

“That we would like to know, when you spoke to me on the phone we were on our way to see you to leave you Robby and when we arrived you were unconscious with a shattered leg and quickly we called the ambulance there to go to the hospital and they had to operate on you emergency because you had four bills on your leg, everything went well, don't worry and the doctor thought that the best way to recover was for us to take you home and we would take better care of you there Daniel now if you tell us what happened so that you will end up like this” he commented now worried to see my look I was between surprised pale, surprised because it was the first time that Daniel called me and the second because I did not expect that that bastard broke my leg for fourth bills.

“Well, Kreese happened, I was waiting for Robby when that miserable Kreese came and attacked me and broke my leg” I commented sad looking at my leg for sure I will be lying for a long time in my bed I look at Johnny again and I see that his fists were tight and he had a huge anger on his face I had never seen him angry before.

“That miserable bastard and I suppose he came to get revenge on me” he commented furiously and moving around the room and between Robby and I we looked at him worried.

“Actually he came to get revenge on me not you Johnny” I commented and I see that he stops and sees me with disbelief on his face and approaches me again.

“What do you mean by this, Kreese hates me not you LaRusso” he said furiously and sat on the chair next to the bed to look at me and saw that Robby was uncomfortable.

“Robby to go you do not watch some television or you prepare something for you to eat after all your classes will be canceled until I recover” I commented sadly and I see that Johnny notices it as he gives me a worried look.

“I'm sure you'll be fine Mr. Larusso,” he commented shyly and I smile a little.

“Of course now I have to talk to your father about something important” I commented and I see that Johnny sees me again.

“That's right Robby prepare us something to eat for sure Daniel wants to eat something” he commented I look at him with disbelief on my face not expecting that Johnny cared about me, it is incredible what a Fracture can cause to see Johnny anguished for me.

“Okay dad, now I'm back” he commented smiling before approaching and hugging me with care not to hurt myself more, I return the surprised hug “I'm glad you're okay Sensei now we'll take care of you until you get better” he commented, moving away and leaving us alone and between Johnny and I was looking at each other until he started talking.

“Now if you explain to me how it is that Kreese hates you” he said again seriously I just swallowed before speaking.

“Well, you didn't see the way he saw me when I beat you in the '84 tournament, besides that I ruined his reputation by closing his Dojo, apart from the fact that I humiliated him again in '85 with another of his students for that reason he hurt me and Kreese hates me” I commented seriously and suddenly looking at my right knuckles at the scars that happened in that year since he and Silver tortured me by joining Cobra Kai to get revenge on me, I see that Johnny's angry look vanished before looking at me with much concern on his face and looked at my scarred hand bringing it to his mouth and kiss my scars I feel that I blush for its delicacy to my hand before letting it fall gently to my chest.

“I can't believe that I get so much hatred towards you after my friends and I left their dojo, part of this was my fault that they hurt you” Johnny said looking at me with regret on his face I put my hand to his hers and I squeeze her, expecting her rejection, but Johnny did not push her away, he returned the handshake and that makes a heat enter my body.

“Not at all this is your fault Johnny do not blame yourself, it was only my fault for meddling in his life none of this is your fault” I said hoarsely and Johnny notices it as he grabs a glass of water and gives me a drink and I I thank him with my eyes.

“Of course it is, if I hadn't hurt you since we were teenagers and I had challenged you in that tournament right now you wouldn't be in this bed with a broken leg LaRusso” he commented still angry and it hurt me a lot to see him like that because nothing This has to do with, I wish we had become friends before seeing enemies.

“I don't blame you Johnny or my leg and what we went through since we were younger, I wish we had become friends back then is the only thing I regret, so Johnny how about we leave the guilt and the past behind and how about if we started being friends” if I didn't have his love I'd rather have Johnny's friendship even though deep down I knew my heart would be broken because it wouldn't be reciprocated.

“I don't want to be your friend LaRusso” he commented and I feel that now if I wanted to die myself I can't believe what I was hearing Obviously I didn't want to be my friend and after all I made him lose in that tournament I feel that the tears fell in my eyes and it didn't matter that he saw them.

“Okay then you can go we will never talk about this again” I commented and turned my head to regret my pathetic life when everything went to hell, I don't know when this happened but I knew that from now on I will be more depressed than Before, I don't know when I was like this until one hundred soft hands gently grabbed my head and looked at huge blue eyes looking at me and Johnny was smiling at me. I looked at him surprised since he told me that he didn't want to be my friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading the fic. They make me very happy that they read it this helps me a lot to smile and be happy although later my fics are not so good I'm glad they reach the end of the story
> 
> and well here is the second chapter I hope you like it and go read my new story always take care of yourself Daniel LaRusso


	3. Chapter 3

“I don't want to be your friend Daniel, because I want to be more than that” he commented to see my confused face before kissing me I am completely in shock Johnny has just kissed me in my deepest dreams I thought he would kiss me and I instinctively I reciprocate the kiss. I have been waiting for him for thirty years this moment when Johnny will kiss me and with that I could die happy.

“What was that?” I commented, catching my breath and seeing that the smile got bigger I sure also had a silly smile on my face.

“Well, it was a little LaRusso kiss, you don't know what a kiss is anymore” he commented laughing to see how I blushed.

“Of course I know what a kiss is Johnny but why was that if you hated me since you saw me for the first time on that beach so many years ago” I commented straightening up and trying not to hurt my leg and Johnny notices it since he it makes me comfortable on the bed and makes me look at him in amazement, not expecting him to help me.

“Maybe Daniel did not hate you, at that time I felt enormous feelings towards you more than I hate and as it was the eighties they would lynch me when they found out that I fell in love with a boy, that's why I behaved like a real kick with you since you I saw on the beach and I behaved like a tremendous stupid in the way I tried to push you in a Barranco and hit you with my friends how sorry Daniel for everything I did to you and I know that I do not deserve your love in the way that I behaved with you” he commented and I see a huge regret on his face when I know for everything he did to me, I take my hand to his and I pull him to bring his face close to mine.

“Of course I forgive you and I understand you I also fell in love with you from the first time I saw you and I already knew that that year they were going to hate us for being bisexual and that is why I went out with Ali so that they would not discover my preferences, but always I thought of you and when I saw you again at LaRusso Auto, my feelings for you returned so much that I ended up divorcing Amanda and leaving my children, but do not blame yourself, none of that is not your fault” stop and see what I was going to claiming that I just give him a short kiss on his lips “although our reunion hurt a lot when you started fighting with me not only because of Robby but because of our problems but you know Johnny would never change that reunion for anything in the world because if If not for that, now it would be an unhappy marriage, thank you very much Johnny for coming back to my life” I commented smiling before kissing him and he reciprocates the kiss when he comes out of his daze and kisses me being careful not to hurt my leg until we separate p I hear a little air and we smile again before moving away I look at him with sadness on my face before he smiles again to see how he lies next to me on the bed and brings my head closer to his chest I sigh happily and more when he strokes my hair gently.

“No thanks to you for forgive me Daniel, despite everything I did to you was because I loved you and in those times it was not allowed to love the same gender but I never stopped thinking about you and when our reunion I am very sorry for the way that I treated you, I was angry with everything that happened to me with Kreese, with my ex and with Robby, who despite the fact that I am his father preferred to train with you” I put a finger to my mouth to see what he was going to interrupt I just look at him with eyes of an abandoned kitten that made Johnny laugh before continuing “and although at first I was angry, I could not be more than proud of Robby for choosing you as his Sensei, you are a great teacher LaRusso, Robby has told me all of your teachings and I am glad to see my son happy by your side, and that is what I want now that we are a family that you tell me Daniel let me put you back on these thirty four years that we were separated I promise you that I will love you and take care that no one else hurts you I swear that he stopped calling me and Johnny Lawrence if I do not fulfill this promise” he commented that last serious and I looked at him in amazement I never thought that Johnny would tell me that in my deepest part I was thinking it was a dream but with my broken leg I knew it was very real I put my lips to his and I kiss him and he reciprocates the anxious kiss.

“Of course I want us to form a family with you and Robby but he will agree to our relationship” I commented fearfully, my children will not accept it and if Robby would not accept it either, although it is a bit absurd since he cared to see me like this and also He was glad he was okay, I see Johnny laugh and hug him closer and kiss my forehead.

“Of course I will accept it Mr. LaRusso you are like a second father to me and I know very well how you love my father so much I have seen it in your sad eyes every time you saw my father from afar” Robby commented entering the room with a huge tray full of sandwiches on them and soda, and I look at him in disbelief knowing that Robby knew he had feelings for Johnny other than that he sees me as a second father to him.

“You are saying it seriously Robby does not bother you that I go out with your father” I commented still not taking his word for it and I see that the smile of both Robby and his father got bigger, while Robby left the tray in my lap with care and sat in the chair where Johnny used to sit.

“Of course I'm serious I would never lie to you Sensei” he commented seriously I just got a smile.

“You really don't lie, I remind you that when I started training you you never told me that Johnny was your father” I commented by pure chance seeing how Robby's face went blank and Johnny began to laugh and I followed suit.

“If I told you capable, you would not have trained me as your student” he commented with a pout and that made us laugh more at his expression.

“Maybe not but you showed me that you are not like him” I commented ruffling his hair and I see that he was still pouting and we laughed.

“That's how Robby is, you proved to be better than me in all aspects and although at first I was angry that you trained with Daniel, deep down I always supported you in training with him because he is a great teacher” Johnny commented after a while, and I blush at his words.

“Do not say that Johnny because I am not also I only train Robby you can not say that I am a great teacher” I commented unsure of myself it always happens to me when someone says compliments I am not as perfect as everyone thinks I am, I see how much Johnny and Robby see me incredulous for what I confessed.

“How can you tell this Daniel, you are great as sensei I have seen how you train Robby and even if you only have my son, it does not make you less important and I do not withdraw what I said you are a great teacher even better than me and I do not admit it to anyone Daniel” he told me seriously as he did not like what I said about myself.

“That's right, you are one of the teachers I've had Mr. LaRusso and I wouldn't change it for anything, after you saved me from those bullies I have admired you so much that that's why I want to be like you when I grow up so don't say that I don't you're because it's a big lie” he commented to say also angrily and between Johnny and I we looked at him in amazement, not expecting him to say that, I feel a huge heat in my chest knowing that Robby admired me so much.

“They really think about me” I said fearful because I never thought I would be as good as Mr. Miyagi.

“If LaRusso I don't know why you are so insecure yourself, but Robby and I tell you, you are a great Sensei and if your teacher were here with you, he would tell you the same Daniel” said Johnny and I blushed because in part he had reason if Mr. Miyagi were here he would scold me for my insecurity towards myself, also before he passed away he confessed to me that he was always proud of me and saw me as the son he never had and I must say that I was very moved because I did I saw him as a second father to me and it hurt me a lot that he died.

“Well, I don't know what to say” I commented coming out of my thoughts from my teacher to see that they both looked at me worriedly.

“You don't have to say anything Daniel, only that you no longer feel insecure about yourself and now it's time to eat” Johnny said, grabbing a sandwich and starting to eat, followed by Robby, I was not really hungry either because of my eating problems or that now I am sad remembering Mr. Miyagi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year


	4. Chapter 4

“Thanks but I'm not hungry” I commented fearfully because I had the feeling that Johnny is going to almost force me to eat something.

“LaRusso you must eat you have not touched food for two days since you were unconscious” he said seriously finished a sandwich and looking at me with concern on his face, I just looked amazed that I was asleep two full days.

“I was unconscious for two days” I commented about to get out of bed and if it weren't for Johnny's hand on my chest now I think it would hurt my leg in a cast and it would hurt for a while.

“This is LaRusso and now is the time that you do not move so that you can not hurt yourself more and you must eat it is not normal that you are not hungry Daniel” he commented that with a concern in his voice.

“I'm seriously not hungry Johnny” he commented in part that not eating is that it revolves my guilt that I am responsible for my marriage being destroyed and my children not wanting to see me again for hurting their mother and in part I understand after all is their mother and they want to defend her.

“Daniel you know that if you have a problem you can tell me, now that we are dating” I said I blush even more when I mention the word boyfriends.

“Boyfriends?” He asked, unable to believe what he heard, he called us boyfriends.

“Of course you're my boyfriend or maybe you don't want to be” Johnny commented to me with an abandoned dog look, I hug him as much as my leg allows.

“Of course I want to be your boyfriend Johnny it was just that it was very surprised to hear it from your mouth that's all, I love you Johnny and I want to spend my whole life by your side” I smiled to see his incredulous look before he kissed me and I corresponded the eager kiss.

“Then tell me Daniel since we are dating, what is happening to you, I am very worried that you do not want to eat” he commented with a sadness in his eyes to see that he really did care about me and I just lowered my gaze in shame.

“If Sensei you are worrying us both besides that I have seen you very sad every day that I come to practice Karate and I do not like to see you so depressed we want to help you” Robby commented and got up to see that Robby's look was just as sad as Johnny's and that made me feel more guilty.

“Is Robby really that bad?” Asked Johnny now incredulous knowing that he did not know about my situation I felt more ashamed was the only thing I did not want Johnny to know, with my problems I did not want to be a burden for them.

“Yes, dad, he hardly eats and if he eats it is only a sandwich and he also sleeps little. I have seen him with huge dark circles in his eyes and more when I ask him, he only answers that it is fine when I see that it is not” Robby commented responding to his father looking at me as if I had grown another head I just wanted the earth to swallow me up completely.

“Daniel why are you doing this to yourself, we care so much LaRusso tell us why you are hurting yourself” he asked looking deep into his blue eyes and I couldn't take it anymore all my life fell apart right now.

“Because it is my fault that my divorce is over and that my children are estranged from me I have not seen them since we divorced and it was five months ago I cannot live with the guilt that my children hate me that is why I cannot eat and sleep peacefully knowing that Sam and Anthony hate me and do not want to see me that is why I do not sleep and as well I have the remorse of guilt” I responded with tears in my eyes taking out all the pain that was in my heart that my children were not with me and that they love me as I love them I see two pairs of eyes look at me surprised and worried and quickly Robby removes the tray of food from my lap and puts it on the nightstand before Johnny brings me closer to his arms to hug me and thus begin to cry louder in his chest, releasing all my emotions that he had inside.

I don't know how long I was crying in his chest, it could have been for hours until he finally stopped crying and looked into Johnny's eyes, who still had a huge concern on his face, he turned to see Robby and observed that he was no longer in the room. room maybe to give us more privacy between Johnny and me, I just look at him again and feel a kiss on my forehead that makes me smile a little.

“Daniel, this is not your fault, you hear me, I was the one who came into your life and ruined your marriage, you should not blame yourself for this, it is only my fault, you hear me, so stop doing this to yourself because it hurts to see you like this” Johnny commented looking at me with guilt on his face.

“You did not ruin my marriage at all, it was bad since before we met again and when you appeared worse but it was not your fault, do not blame yourself Johnny because you will make me feel worse than I am” I commented with more tears falling on my face and Johnny wipe them off with his kisses and he put a smile on my face.

“On the condition that you stop blaming yourself for what happened and start living again Daniel when I saw you unconscious on the floor of your dojo you were very thin and with dark circles in your eyes, you are letting yourself die and that is not right my love, please if you love me so much, fight to get ahead at all times I will be by your side and I will help you to get out of this depression that you have to tell me you will let me take care of you Daniel” said Johnny and I look at him with more tears in the eyes, not believing that the person who once hurt me so much in my adolescence would be very worried about me and that he loves me and wants to take care of me. I never thought that about Johnny and I put my hands on his neck and hug him tightly.

“Of course I want to live and more now that I'm with you, please help me Johnny I don't want to feel miserable anymore” I commented between sobs feeling his kisses all over my face and he makes me see him and has a small smile on his face.

“Of course I will help you my love together we are going to fight so that you are that imperative Daniel that you were when you were a teenager and you did not stop talking, you remember him” he commented with a smile on his face I imitated him and if he remembered him he never stopped talking and more when he was nervous or scared.

“Of course I remember Johnny and I remember having irritated you by my voice” I commented smiling when I remembered that one day I despaired him so much that for a moment I thought he was going to hit me to shut me up, but he just left angry and I laughed and as if Johnny did remember also laughed.

“Oh yes, I remember LaRusso you kept talking about how your vacation with Ali was and I had to listen to his conversation because he was next to you in class and you seemed like the energizer bunny that didn't run out of energy. It was incredible that in middle of the class you would not have jumped happily while you were talking” Johnny happily commented and I smiled at that comment and I blush because Johnny compared me to a brand of batteries, especially that white rabbit that had so much energy that me and Johnny gave me back smile and more to see that blush that caused me and kisses me on my forehead I smile even bigger happy that I finally had Johnny by my side.

“Who are you calling Bunny” I made a pout I couldn't help it Johnny laughs at my face and gives me a short kiss and then continues talking “Until you had to run away when I finished history class if I remember it very well” I commented between laughs and I see that Johnny sees me with love in his eyes and kisses me and I reciprocate the kiss. I will never tire of kissing him. It was like a drug that could never decease me and more because of his addictive lips.

“That's right and now love it is time for you to eat something so that you can be that talkative Daniel that I fell in love with so much” he commented when we parted ways with the kiss and he grabbed a sandwich and fed me I blush when I hardly notice what he has been saying.

“You told me love” I said blushing when I finished chewing my sandwich and I see that Johnny was also blushing and he gives me a nervous laugh.

“Yes, at least I didn't want him to call you that” he commented shyly and I smile at him before bringing my lips to his and kissing him again.

“Of course you can call me love it's just that I was surprised that you called me like that that was all I never thought you were so romantic” I said blushed or while I was eating another sandwich that Johnny handed me.

“I can be romantic if I propose it and more if you are LaRusso” he commented seriously and I smile to see how he blushed even more.

“I know and that's why I love you more for this Johnny” I commented smiling and eating and Johnny imitates me and begins to eat, we ate like six more sandwiches and I was completely full “I'm full Johnny I don't think I can eat more for today” I commented drinking Some soda before Johnny left it on the table and hugged me again in his arms and I sighed happily.

“Well, you haven't eaten for days, it's normal that you'll fill up so fast, I'm proud of you my love” I smile even more when he calls me love.

“And where will Robby be?” I changed the subject after we ate we hadn't heard from Robby in his room and that worried me.

“He must be out in the garden meditating, you want me to look for him,” he commented, seeing my worried look.

“Please I know it's your son but I think it bothered him in the way I confessed how I felt” I commented embarrassed and felt that a kiss on my forehead.

“You didn't bother him at all, Daniel just wanted to give you your space, he loves you a lot and he saw how scared you were so he decided to give us some time alone but now I'm looking for him, rest a bit, you should also sleep” Johnny said worriedly, I smile at him.

“Thank you very much Johnny I love you” I commented closing my eyes and before falling asleep I hear those words that make me get a smile on my face.

“I love you too Daniel” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here I come for the penultimate chapter of this story I hope you like it and the other chapters are already in the quotes to see the script now if I let you read

I don't know how long I was asleep until I start hearing voices and with that I open my eyes to see what Johnny was arguing with Robby.

“You should have told me before where you would go. You don't know how worried we were when you left LaRusso's room, we thought you were meditating outside” Johnny said seriously, I just pretended to be asleep since they didn't notice that I woke up.

“I wanted to surprise Sensei, I didn't think they were going to receive me like this” he commented and I was intrigued what they were talking about and what my surprise would be but still I still pretend to be asleep.

“And of course, if you are the son of the person who destroyed LaRusso's marriage, they don't want to know anything about me or Daniel” he commented, frustrated, I open my eyes to think that Robby went to see my family.

“I just wanted her children to know that their father was injured I did not think that the ex would run me out of the house before I could talk to them” Robby commented and I feel that tears were already falling in my eyes I knew well that Amanda was not I would let my children get close to me.

“I knew well that they would hate me and leave it like that Robby” I commented sobbing and making both Johnny and Robby jumped in shock when they saw that he was already awake and listening to his talk, I immediately saw that Johnny was next to me and I hugged him I let him do it while still crying into his chest.

“No, what you deserve is that your children see you Daniel, and I know that now they do not want to see you but do not lose hope, love, you will see that your children return to you” Johnny said stroking my dark hair I just kept sobbing in his chest .

“I'm sorry I couldn't surprise you when you saw your children, Mr. LaRusso”Robby commented sadly. I turned to look and his expression made my heart break to see him down.

“It's not your fault Robby I know you did whatever it took so that you could have them come to see me, don't make that face and thank you very much for what you did, even though it didn't work well, I have you and your father and I'm happy with that” I commented giving him a small smile and I see that he imitates me and grabs my hand gently.

“Even so I should have done more for you I don't like to see you sad without your children Sensei” Robby commented seriously and that makes my smile grow.

“I know Robby but sooner or later my children will see me” I commented smiling and I can see that his smile got bigger to see that he was smiling more than before.

“You'll see that that's how it will be my Daniel, don't be sad that it hurts to see you like this” Johnny said as he continued stroking my hair gently, I sighed happily having Johnny and Robby comforting me.

“Okay I'll try to be strong for you” I murmured and was about to fall asleep again with your caresses until then I hear a knock on the door I open my confused eyes of who it could be and Johnny and Robby were too.

“I'll go see who it is right now I'll be back” Robby commented, leaving the room, leaving us alone. I was nervous and Johnny noticed it as he looked at me with concern on his face.

“You're okay Daniel, I see you nervous” Johnny asked me, seeing me worried, I just looked at him scared.

“And if it's Kreese who comes to hit me again” I commented scared and was starting to shake and Johnny hugs me more when he sees that I'm about to panic.

“If it's him I'm going to hit him until he can't move anymore Daniel, your quiet love, you shouldn't be afraid, here I am to protect you from anyone else hurting you, I swear to you, how I stop calling myself Johnny Lawrence and don't comply that promise” he commented more seriously and he kissed my forehead and I sighed on his chest, still shaking a little.

“I know you will Johnny but be very careful I don't want him to hurt you too much if it's Kreese” I said worried and I see that he smiles at me.

“Nothing will happen to me Daniel, I promise you” I smile and I imitated him when we kissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading, it is much appreciated that you read the fic, it is very much appreciated


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, he no longer asks to wait any longer, here is the end of this fic, I don't even say more, I hope you like it and I'm so sorry that you don't like the way I write, but that's how I write 🥺thanks to the congratulations to the fic

I do not know how long we were kissing until the steps entered the room and we had to stop kissing and when I see who it is I feel that I am going to faint since it was My children who had arrived looking at me worried and Robby was trying to hide his smile of his face.

“Dad” Sam and Anthony shouted as they started to run to me and hugged me carefully not to hurt my leg and I felt that the tears began to fall in my eyes and now with happiness as I hugged them back and observed between my eyes that Johnny was looking at me with a big smile on his face I wanted to kiss her right now if it weren't for my kids being here with me.

“Sam, Anthony are here really are here with me” I said through tears as I hugged them tightly in my arms.

“Of course we are here dad” Sam commented, separating from our arms and looking at me concerned.

“Johnny told us what happened to you by text message after my mother did not let Robby talk to us” Anthony commented hugging me I return the hug and kiss his forehead although that left me surprised I did not expect that Johnny had the number of my kids and I called him and also Robby was amazed.

“You really did this for my Johnny” he asked through tears kissing Anthony before pulling away and now he was hugging Sam and he saw that Johnny's huge smile was bigger than usual.

“Of course, why do I love you and as I told you before I hate seeing you sad and all I want is to make you Happy, although I don't expect my son to also have the same intentions as I do in bringing your children, when I saw that the plan Robby didn't work I wrote to Sam, already when we were on our way to the house” Johnny said smiling at me and kissing me on my forehead.

“Thank you very much Johnny you do not know how happy you made me with this really thank you” I commented giving him my big smile that was only for him.

“Do not thank me, I did it because I love you and I did not like to see you sad love that is why I did it to see that beautiful smile on your face Daniel” I just kissed him without taking Anthony away from my embrace until we had to part shortness of breath and we smile at each other.

“And you know the best of everything dad” Anthony commented moving away from me and went with his sister outside and saw that they brought some suitcases I just made his eyes bigger than normal.

“Now we are going to live with you and we are going to take care of you from now on” Sam commented. I stared at them incredulously, I must be dreaming but I know it was very real because of my broken leg.

“But and his mother knows about this” I commented out of my amazement and felt that Johnny was still hugging me and I thanked him with my eyes while I saw my children smiling.

“Yes, after we defended you when I spoke ill of you because you are homosexual and that you did not love us for being with sensei Lawrence and that you loved him more, but when he wrote to us he told us how much you suffered for us the time we were away from you told us that you did not eat and sleep for us and there we realized how we behaved with you and confronted mom until she gave up for us and left us here Dad and well here we are now to love you And tell you how sorry I am for the way Anthony and I treat you” Sam finished saying and I looked at her in amazement, I didn't expect those words and that they have defended me from Amanda I couldn't believe it but I knew it was true.

“And they do not care that I am bisexual and that I am with Johnny” I ask fearful why all this started before I met him again, I observe how the smiles of my children grew on his face.

“Of course not, dad, you love him and if he makes you happy that we are to deny him apart, we also lost you, sorry for the way we treated you when we learned about your sexual preferences, it is that we could not believe it and it was difficult to assimilate it and despite that we were separated for so long we feel guilty for the way we treated you and if it weren't for today when the sensei sent us that message I think that now we would not be here with you asking for forgiveness, please forgive dad it was not our intention to hurt you for Do not be indifferent, we are seriously sorry for the way we behave with you and I hope that one day you can forgive us” Sam finished looking at me sadly and Anthony still seriously looked that they were sorry as I was long ago I feel Johnny's hug he tightened and I turned to see him and he smiled at me before kissing my forehead before going back to face my children.

“Of course I forgive you, you are my children and I love you and Anthony so much I will always forgive you because I am your father that you do not forget that I will always love you my children you are the most important in my life that you never forget how much I love you and thank you very much for accepting me as I am, I know it was not easy but still I thank you with all my heart for accepting Johnny and Robby as part of the family” I commented with a huge smile when I see that they hug me again and correspond to me Hug.

“If they make you happy, we are not going to stop it, you can see how much they love each other” Anthony commented when they separated from the embrace and looked at us with smiles on his face.

“This is Dad, what you deserve the most is for you to be happy and if it is with sensei Lawrence much better” Sam commented kissing my forehead and that makes my smile grow more and see how Johnny had it too and his cheeks were so red that made me laugh and more when he pouts.

“I'm so glad I'm your source of fun LaRusso” he commented, feigning anger before laughing too and he kisses me on the lips I return the anxious kiss.

“Well we retire to rest so that you can continue kissing” Anthony commented and we parted from the kiss blushing and before saying something the three teenagers left us alone.

“Well that's not what I expected at all,” I commented after a few moments when our children left the room.

“You weren't expecting LaRusso?” I wonder to see what was confused.

“How my children have accepted you so easily” I commented coming out of my daze to and I see that he smiles at me and kisses me on my forehead.

“I am irresistible And nobody can with my charms” he commented with a big smile.

“You're an idiot” I replied but still smiling to see that he was laughing and I got closer to him being careful not to hurt my leg more.

“But I'm your idiot” he said smiling, bringing his lips to mine and he kisses me and I return the anxious kiss.

“That's right, you're mine and nobody else's Johnny Lawrence,” I answered between kisses.

“So we are so possessive is not LaRusso” he commented surprised but still did not drop that smile that makes me fall in love even more.

“You are correct, you are mine as I am yours Johnny” I answered smiling before he kisses me again.

“Well, you better be serious why I will kick your ass if someone takes what is mine and that includes you LaRusso” he commented seriously and that makes me blush to see that look so hot on his beautiful face.

“I know and I appreciate that you have been with me since you found me outside the dojo even though you said bad things to me on the phone and that you did not want to know anything more about me” I commented changing the subject because I could not stop thinking about how I did not want him to bother him more, I see that Johnny's seriousness changed to a regretful one and I hug him more feeling a kiss on my forehead.

“I'm very sorry if I hurt you on the phone, it's that I was having a bad day and when I saw your call I took out my anger for you, but when I heard your anguish of pain Daniel I worried so much about you that I had to break the laws of speed and I went as fast as I could to see you it broke my heart to see you unconscious and with a broken leg that the first thing I did was run and hug you in my arms until Robby convinced me to call the ambulance, you do not know how sorry I am in how you I hurt you but I swear that I will never hurt you again Daniel if you trust me” he commented seeing me with a sad look and it broke my heart to see him like that, and I could not believe what had happened to me when I had lost consciousness and Johnny was very worried about me, I immediately hug him and kiss him. He remains paralyzed for a few seconds before reciprocating my kiss.

“Of course I trust you and I always will Johnny and I always want to be with you Lawrence” I commented bringing my lips to his and he smiles at me.

“I also want to always be with you, I love you Daniel LaRusso” he commented with a huge smile on his face.

“I love you too Johnny Lawrence” and with that we seal our declaration with a kiss.

And now from now on I am completely happy I had my children back who loved me the way I am and I also had Robby who is like another son to me since I am teaching him karate but above all I had the love of my life who since we were teenagers made life impossible for me now he was my boyfriend and I will not change for anything in the world, and it took thirty four years to find me again and we are so different and despite suffering so much in the past now I had him back with me to Although it was Kreese that if I had not broken my leg, Johnny and I would surely not be together now, and I think for the first time I thank Kreese because now I already had the love of my life by my side, Johnny Lawrence.

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and thanks for reading if they read it😔

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the chapter thanks for reading


End file.
